


Closing the Deal

by lizandletdie



Series: Business & Pleasure [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: Fun times in a stairwell at Ariel's going away party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Say goodbye to Ariel, y'all. I'm gonna miss her, too.

It was Ariel’s going away party, and Dorian wasn’t sure if he was relieved or saddened. He was going to miss the pretty redhead – she’d been a good receptionist and an absolutely perfect third player in these kinky sex games. But trying to please both Belle _and_ Ariel was always a little nerve wracking. There was always the possibility of paying too much attention to one or the other, and he was honestly looking forward to having Belle to himself again. Still, though, life with Ariel had been _amazing_ and he would definitely miss some parts of it. Well, lots of parts in it. Things like the hand that was on Belle’s hip as the two of them stood at the bar giggling with a group of women that he didn’t know but apparently they both did. There were a few people here he recognized from work, but a lot of them seemed to be Ariel’s friends from school or wherever else.

He felt strange being out publicly with both women even in this group setting. The various assistants were giving him a wide berth, but the people he didn’t know had accepted the explanation that he was Ariel’s former boss and had come to wish her well. He still had to maintain a respectful distance, but nobody thought twice about him flirting with either Ariel or Belle in a friendly manner. It was a welcome change to get buzzed and watch Belle openly without worrying about who could see and whether it would cause a scandal.

Dorian had definitely had enough to drink, and from what he could tell Belle and Ariel were right there with him. He’d lost track of time when Belle suddenly joined him at his table and he felt a hand brush across thigh to slide tentatively into his pocket. It was all he could do to keep from falling off of his seat in his surprise, but it didn’t stop her fingers brushing his inner thigh through the thin fabric or his cock springing to attention at the implied offer.

“How are you feeling?” she asked him sweetly, as though she weren’t millimeters away from giving him a handjob under a club table.

“Much better now,” he replied, trying to keep up with her game of pretending to have a normal conversation. “It’s been too long since I’ve gone out like this.”

She nodded and flipped her hair and her had found his erection underneath the table and started stroking it as well as could be expected given the circumstances. He took a deep breath and braced himself against the pleasure. She was teasing him, and it wasn’t her place to tease.

“If you’re not careful I might shove your head under the table,” he replied in a low voice, trying to keep their conversation as casual looking as possible.

“Do you promise?” she asked him, tightening her hand around him softly over and over again until he couldn’t contain a groan and had to turn it into a cough.

“Apparently you aren’t being spanked hard enough,” he replied. “I should probably fix that.”

She smiled beatifically and he knew then that she’d been trying to provoke him into acting. He was playing into her hands, but he couldn’t care when fucking her somewhere in this building was on the metaphorical table.

“Follow me,” she whispered into his ear. “I know a place.”

He was intrigued, because he didn’t know she’d been here that often, but soon she was leading him down a hallway and through an emergency exit door into a poorly lit concrete stairwell that was apparently designed to allow people on an upper floor easy escape in the case of a fire. He could see the alarmed door nearby so apparently somebody used this for something besides an emergency. Somehow, the slight risk of being walked in on just excited him more.

“I have a surprise for you,” Belle said coyly, lifting her short skirt to reveal she was wearing nothing underneath but her chastity belt. “It was Ariel’s idea, she thought it might help me be good tonight for you.”

“Oh really?” he said, stroking her hip. “And where is Ariel?”

“Still at the party unless you want me to go get her for you.”

“Not yet,” he replied, letting his mind wander to all the ways he could torment her first. “Are you plugged?”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she replied. “Pussy and ass both.”

“Good girl,” he said. “Is that why you’re so slutty you were trying to get my cock in a room full of people?”

He punctuated he question by sliding is hand up her shirt and pinching her nipple and she squirmed away before he snaked his arm around her back and held her in place. She was definitely aroused from the way she squirmed and moaned as he teased her breasts. He was going to have so much fun with her here.

“Where’s your key? Does Ariel have it?”

Belle nodded in response, apparently not able to form coherent words anymore. It was impossible not to like her like this. She was like putty in his hands and she wanted him to play with her. He sat down on one of the steps and pulled her down to straddle his lap. Her skirt was high up on her hips now and he could see the shine of arousal on her thighs where she’d apparently been driven crazy all night. She must be nearly insane by now, which segued nicely into his plans for the evening.

Dorian pulled her shirt up over her head, but instead of pulling it off her arms, he twisted it behind her tightly and tucked the end into itself to tie her up a little. It wouldn’t hold up to any serious attempt at escape, but he didn’t anticipate her actually trying to get away. This was more symbolic than anything, and it seemed to settle her enough for him to put his hands at the dip of her waist and just feel her skin. She was beautiful and he couldn’t get enough of her, even if they were in a club stairwell and she was wearing a chastity belt.

Belle was whimpering and squirming as he moved his hands to cup her breasts and rolled her nipples between his fingers. She bit her lip and he heard her trying to hold in her moans. He wanted to hear her scream, but he suspected that was probably a terrible idea in semi-public. He’d have to wait until the next time he had her at the cabin and he could make her scream to his heart’s content.

“Keep it together, sweetheart,” he said, massaging her chest and watching the way the flesh of her breasts swelled and swayed as he alternated pressure from his fingers and palms. He couldn’t help himself and leaned forward to take one of her nipples into his mouth. She couldn’t contain her sharp gasp of pleasure at that, and the sound reverberated off the concrete steps and the bare walls around him. There were definitely advantages to this location – he would have to remember this later.

“Please don’t stop,” Belle whined, grinding against his lap obviously trying to get pressure where she couldn’t manage it. He loved seeing her so desperate and needy, and he didn’t feel at all inclined to stopping in any event. He started biting and sucking in intervals, listening intently to her gasps and moans as he indulged himself in her breasts.

It didn’t take long before she was squirming and making little whimpering sounds in the back of her throat. She was so close to an orgasm and couldn’t get any real friction to her clit and he was torn between continuing to see how far she could go and stopping now so they could move on in their activities. In the end, the fact that he was coming dangerously close to finishing just from her squirming in his lap made the decision for him.

“Get up,” he said, pushing her backwards and guiding her onto her knees a few steps below where he sat. Belle’s eyes were glassy with desire and arousal, and he didn’t even have to tell her what he wanted – she was scrambling to pull his cock out of his pants almost instantly and then her mouth was on him and he saw stars.

He loved when she was like this, cock-hungry and desperate. She’d do almost anything when she was in that state and he just tried to relax and hold back on coming as long as he could so as to savor the experience. She was just so damn _good_ with her mouth. He didn’t want to think about anything else – he never wanted to be anywhere else ever again. It was too soon that he spilled himself inside her mouth and she drank it down eagerly before sitting back, looking somehow even more desperate than before.

“Are you ready for me to call Ariel?” he asked teasingly, knowing that Belle was beyond the point of rational thought and wanted whatever sexual contact she could get. This was why he thought she really liked having a dom, someone to mind her limits so she could lose herself completely in the act.

“Please,” she said, pressing her thighs together and bouncing a little like that would help her much. She was making absolutely beautiful sounds as he fired off a text to the redhead, and he finally reached out to pull her forward into a hard kiss with one hand while he used the other to pull her shirt the rest of the way off her arms.

Once her hands were free, Belle wasted no time putting one between her legs and rubbing herself through the heavy leather belt. She fell backwards slowly so that she was laying on the floor in front of him and writhing needily without being able to come. It was a beautiful picture, and he felt his cock already beginning to stir again by the time the door to the stairwell opened and Ariel popped in.

“Holy shit,” she breathed, watching Belle. “You sure know what she likes, huh?”

He just smiled in reply and stretched his foot out to move her thighs further open so Ariel could see just how debauched this display had gotten.

“I think she’s ready to earn that key back,” he said. “Would you like to sit on her face or should she sit up like a good girl?”

Ariel looked Belle up and down with a hungry expression on her face before shedding her panties and walking around to Belle’s head.

“I think I like her like this,” Ariel said at last, flashing him a wink. “Just like how I’ll always remember her.”

He leaned back on the stairs and watched as Ariel lifted her skirt and knelt across Belle’s face and lowered herself over Belle’s face. Belle was still squirming a little, but she hooked her arms over Ariel’s thighs to give herself better leverage to start eating her friend out with a desperate enthusiasm. Belle was still helplessly pressing her thighs together and Dorian couldn’t help himself but to move close enough to grab her knees and hold her legs still. Belle whimpered and started moving her hips helplessly in the air, arching her back even as Ariel was starting to make all the right noises to indicate she was close to an orgasm. His cock was beginning to get hard again as Ariel rode Belle’s face, and he pressed himself through his trousers to alleviate some of the tension.

Ariel didn’t take too long to come the first time, but he knew she would probably go another time or two before she was done. In the meantime, he thought it was time to give Belle some relief.

“Do you have the key?” he asked Ariel, and as soon her eyes focused on him he nodded and reached into her bra to offer it to him. He quickly released the chastity belt from Belle’s hips and tossed it to the side carelessly. 

She was so wet he could barely decide where to start, but finally he pulled the pink dildo from Belle’s pussy slowly, drawing a moan from beneath Ariel. He thrust it back into her and then pulled it out just as slowly before finally removing it and sliding his fingers in. Belle’s hips finally stilled as he began fingering her in earnest now, thrusting and teasing inside of her before finally leaning down and putting his lips around her clit and sucking it gently. Belle’s shriek of pleasure was muffled by Ariel, but still echoed enough to encourage him to keep going and he didn’t dare stop, pulling her through another orgasm before he realized Ariel had gotten off of Belle and was petting her face and breasts and occasionally muffling her noises when she got too loud.

One final orgasm had Belle shriek into Ariel’s lips, and it was finally time to stop. He wiped his face on the back of his hand and laid down on Belle’s other side so he could hold her while Ariel calmed her down. It was a weird and wonderful threesome they’d made, and he didn’t think he’d ever forget it.

“I’m going to miss you two,” Ariel said softly once Belle had settled and didn’t look quite so pleasure drugged.

“I’ll miss you, too,” Belle replied, sitting up to kiss her friend quickly on the lips. “You have to come visit sometime. Or we can come visit you.”

“I think I’d like that.”

Dorian wasn’t sure how to react to that statement, but he was sure that his life was never going back to normal.


End file.
